


Sora vs. The Gummiphone

by ComputerGecko



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Images, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multimedia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sora is a disaster with technology, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III, Spoilers for KHIII
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComputerGecko/pseuds/ComputerGecko
Summary: When they made plans to set sail so many years ago and travel the world, it was supposed to be together. Now they are traveling across different worlds, something they could never have imagined, and they are all separated. But with the invention of the gummiphone, it doesn't feel like they are so far apart anymore. If only Sora wasn't so terrible with technology.A story born from hearing Sora say the words ‘I can’t computer’ and it bringing back memories of my time as a tech desk helper, but kind of turned into a sappy SoRiku mess and I love it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I have not finished the game, so if things don’t add up, it’s probably because of that. Also, It’s been a long time since I have played the other games.  
> This is just a bit of fun, a neat little multimedia project I wanted to do and hopefully someone out there will enjoy it. If any of the images don’t work, let me know. I am not sure how this will show up on mobile, I’ll try to play around with it when/ if I get the chance. 
> 
> As I haven’t finished the game, I have no idea where this is going, only that it’s mainly going to just be a bunch of silly moments between Sora and Riku, a lot of them involving the gummiphone. This chapter doesn't have any fails, but I promise, Sora is a disaster with technology. It’ll happen. 
> 
> Not Beta read, sorry for the mistakes.

After bidding Yen Sid farewell, the group moves to file out the door. Sora, at the end of the line, watches as Riku is nearly bowled over by Donald and Goofy in their excitement to be reunited with their beloved king. Riku smiles at them, a small thing that warms Sora, until the silver haired male catches Sora staring out of the corner of his eye, the smile growing as he turns and  locks gazes with Sora. Sora returns it, stepping past Riku who holds the door open for him. 

Once they are in the hallway, door closed firmly behind them, Sora and Riku hesitate in front of each other, loath to leave each other without even having a moment to talk. Sora looks over Riku’s shoulder, where Goofy and Donald are busy bombarding the King, making the decision to hold onto Riku for just a few more seconds. 

“Come with me,” he demands, grabbing one of Riku’s hands and tugging him down the hallway. The silver haired man doesn’t offer any resistance, just a small laugh, eagerly following Sora down the hall. They are almost around the corner when they are caught. 

“Sora!” Donald scolds, and they both turn to see the duck with his wings crossed and foot tapping in disapproval. Sora sticks his tongue out at Donald and pulls Riku around the corner anyway. Donald’s affronted shouts follow them, both boys breaking out into giggles as they escape from prying eyes. They don’t go far, just down another hall, enough to get some privacy but both knowing they have to leave soon. They are not followed, Goofy must have bought them a few minutes of time. Sora doesn’t plan to waste any of it.

Sora turns to face Riku, their clasped hands falling between them, tilting his head up to look at Riku where he stands with only a few inches between them. Blue eyes look up at him from under messy brown hair, a slight flush over his cheeks and a smile on his lips. 

“Hi,” Sora breathes between them, and Riku’s grin grows along with his fondness for the smaller male standing before him. It’s been far too long since they’ve been able to steal a moment away; Riku has missed him sorely. 

“Hey,” he returns just as quietly, freeing up a hand to bring it to cup Sora’s cheek, guiding their lips together. Sora surges up onto his toes, bringing their face together a bit faster than Riku had been anticipating, but it’s perfect, everything about Sora is perfect to him. Riku can feel Sora melting against him, gladly taking the weight leaning into him. Sora tilts his head, pressing his lips harder to Riku’s, parting them slightly, but Riku pulls back before it can go further, no matter how reluctant he is to end it. He opens his eyes as Sora whines at him, chuckling softly as he pouts. Sora heaves a sigh and lets his own eyes slip open, blue meeting teal.

“Still no luck on your powers?” Riku hates to bring it up, especially when they have so little time, but he wants to make sure Sora is okay. He knows it’s been hard on him, losing his abilities and starting from near the beginning. His worries seem to be misplaced however; Sora just rolls his eyes at him and pouts, only upset seems to be with Riku for changing the subject.

“Not yet, but visiting Herc helped a lot. Now less talking, more kissing,” he insists, tugging Riku closer again. Riku is too weak to resist, telling himself just one more kiss won’t hurt anything. Sora snakes a hand around to grip the back of his neck, dragging him down into another kiss.

One more turns to two easily, which turns to five, until Riku finds his hands have slipped to Sora’s hips and one of Sora’s is tangled in his hair, the other on his shoulder. The hand on Riku’s shoulder tightens its grip when Riku’s tongue slides against Sora’s, fingers digging into a tender bruise Riku hadn’t known about. The sudden pain has the silver haired man jerking back with a hiss. Sora immediately looks alarmed, letting Riku go. 

“Riku!?” he asks, hovering as Riku shakes his head, reaching to pull Sora back against him again. 

“It’s fine, just a bruise,” he reassures, and Sora looks skeptical for a second before he allows Riku to guide his arms around Riku’s waist. Sora hugs him carefully, head tucked under Riku’s chin. Riku let’s his eyes fall closed as he enjoys the heat of Sora’s body against his, Sora relaxing into the embrace after a second of making sure he wasn’t aggravating any other bruises or injuries Riku might have. 

“What happened?” came Sora’s muffled voice from where his face was smooshed against Riku’s shoulder. 

“We ran into some trouble on the beach, this…” Riku searches for words to describe it, “it was like a weird tornado of shadow heartless? But also kind of like a snake? Anyway, it swallowed me, and I got a bit banged up. It’s how my keyblade got broken in half.”

“Yikes,” Sora’s arms around him tighten briefly before relaxing again. “That poor heartless, I bet you tasted terrible.”

Riku rolls his eyes as Sora snickers at his own joke, shoulders shaking in his mirth. “Oh yeah? And who just had their tongue down my throat?”

Sora splutters at that, pulling back with a flushed face, glaring up at his boyfriend ineffectively. Riku just thinks he looks adorable, like a little bird with ruffled feathers.

It’s Riku’s turn to laugh, reaching up to ruffle Sora’s nest he calls hair. Sora bats Riku’s hands away, taking a step back from him to dodge. Just in time too, as Donald, Goofy, and the King round the corner then. Looks like their time is up. Donald looks impatient, Goofy looks regretful that they have to separate the two, and the King is smiling at them both. 

Sora heaves a dramatic sigh and drags his feet over to Donald and Goofy. Riku shakes his head at him, hoping the full feeling in his heart will help tide him over until they can meet again. He doesn’t turn until Sora has disappeared completely around the corner, turning to find the King watching him with a smug look. Riku’s cheeks heat up, and he moves down the hall, mumbling “let’s get going,” over his shoulder. The king lets out a delighted laugh and follows after him.

After the abrupt end to the call with Chip, Dale and Ienzo on this new machine, this gummiphone thing, Sora stares at the device in his hand with a thought forming in his head. He turns it over, examining it, seeing how it works. There isn’t much other that a screen, and a button below that makes it light up. 

The phone displays some sort of menu, and Sora pokes around at it, until he ends up taking a picture of his legs when he opens up the camera on accident. He asks jiminy to show him how to use it, and his friend walks him through the basics. It’s not too complicated, so he shouldn’t have too many problems with it. 

He’ll be able to talk to people over long distances now, which will cut way down on travel time when they have to report things. Nice.

Sora sits up abruptly from his slump, looking down at the device in his hands in a new light. 

This thing lets him talk to people in other worlds, _lets him_ _see them_. He can call Riku!

“Jiminy!” he calls for his friend, who looks up from where he is fiddling with something on the control panel, startled at Sora’s sudden outburst. 

“Yes, Sora?”

“Does Riku have one of these things?” From the side, he hears Donald groan loudly. He ignores him. 

“I think so? I believe everyone was given one.” This is even better news. It means he should be able to call Kairi too! He would be a little peeved at seemingly being the last to have gotten one, just like his clothes, but he’s too excited at what this means. 

“How do I call him?” He holds the phone out to him, and pays attention as Jiminy walks him through it, Riku’s contact info already saved in his gummiphone. Sora thanks him, and hits the green call button, waiting with barely concealed excitement for the call to connect. 

“Hello?” Riku’s face shows up on the screen and Sora cheers in victory.

“Riku!”

“Sora?” Riku’s face gets bigger on the screen, he must be leaning closer to look at him. “Sora, you have to hold the phone up to your face.”

Sora’s cheeks heat a bit at that, bringing the phone up so that the camera is pointing at his face, not his chest. Riku has that amused look on his face, the bastard. Sora shakes it off though, “Riku! Isn’t this great? Now we can talk more often!”

Riku responds with a matching grin. “It’s really something, right? It’s great you finally have one.”

Sora nods with fervor, “This will make things easier. If only they had told me sooner. Wait, why didn’t you mention it?”

“I kinda forgot about it,” is Riku’s response. “I’m usually with the king, so he’s the one to use his. It just slipped my mind.” He offers a rueful shrug. 

Sora can’t keep the smile off his face though, because while this won’t be the same as seeing Riku in person, it means they will be able to talk. He misses talking with Riku more than anything. They are always travelling to new worlds, which is extremely cool, but more often than not Riku is off doing his own missions and Sora wishes he was able to share more with him. 

Which had become more of a problem lately, since they had started dating. Not that Sora was complaining, he understood they had a lot of important things going on. It just sucked, knowing what it felt like to have Riku in his arms, to be held by him. There was even more to miss now.

But having this way to communicate, it would hopefully help ease the strain the distance put on their relationship. 

“Sora!” Donald calls, breaking him out of his Riku induced bubble and back into the real world where he is sitting at the helm of a ship waiting to be piloted by him.  “We have to get going!”

Sora groans, but knows that Donald is right. “Looks like I gotta go,” he bemoans, but it seems Riku is also getting called away. Duty calls.

“I’ll try to call you later, as soon as I get the chance,” Riku says, and Sora nods, smiling brightly at him. 

“Stay safe, Riku.”

“You too, Sora.”

The new phone turns out to be even better than Sora thought. Not only can he call Riku, but Jiminy has just finished explaining how to use the messaging feature, and he is able to send messages to Riku instantly. It’s like a better, faster version of mail!

And then it gets even better when he learns how to send pictures. 

Riku sends him pictures back, mostly of other people. Riku seems to have a knack for catching people at the worst moments, like mid eating or with their eyes half closed mid blink. 

Kairi hates it, tells Riku to take better pictures of her, but he sends them to Sora anyway. Kairi gets back at Riku by trying to catch him doing something stupid, but so far she hasn’t had any success. 

Then again, Sora things Riku looks good doing anything, but he may be a bit biased. Oh well, he’s still enjoying the pictures she keeps sending him, since Riku seems to be a bit camera shy when it come to taking any of himself. Sora makes sure to take screenshots when they are on call anyway (screenshots! A way to take pictures of his phone! He can take pictures of himself taking a picture! This technology is amazing). His phone is full of pictures of his friends, though mainly Riku.

Sora is so glad for his gummiphone. It’s helped him a lot, being able to keep up with his friends even though they are so far apart. Best invention ever.

Riku smiles fondly down at his phone, scrolling through all the messages and pictures that Sora has sent him throughout the day. Riku’s been pulled this way and that all day with hardly a moment to breath, let alone check his phone. But now he’s finally in his room for the night, winding down to get some sleep before he goes right back to it bright and early tomorrow morning.

He goes through the messages again, pausing on each picture to take them in, eyes drawn mostly to Sora, tracing every inch of his face in each one, burning them into his memory. His favorite is the one with the sky, Sora’s eyes look especially bright in that one. 

‘Looks like you had a busy day today’ he sends back, hoping Sora will be free and able to respond, even though it’s late. There is a chance it could still be early in olympus, the time zones between different worlds gets hard to track. The sky in Sora’s photos seem to match up with the timestamps though, so he’s not holding his breath for a response.

Riku goes about getting ready for sleep, slipping his shoes and socks off then shucking his jacket. He strips to his t-shirt and boxers, folding his pants and jacket and setting them on the dresser along with a clean shirt and underwear for tomorrow.

His phone dings with a response, Riku going over to where he left it on his bed. The screen is illuminated with a notification that he has an unread message from Sora. He opens his messages to find ‘can u talk?’.

He’s tapping out a response when his phone starts to ring in his hand, causing him to huff out a laugh at Sora’s impatience. He connects it and is greeted by a sleepy Sora, eyes half mast and hair matted to the left side of his face where he had been sleeping on it, lines from his pillow denting his cheek. Despite his half asleep look, he’s still very excited to see Riku.

“Riku!” he whisper-shouts, meaning he’s probably sharing a room with Donald and Goofy. The first few times this had happened, Donald hadn’t too happy, one time even freezing Sora’s hair when the loud brunette woke him up. Riku was surprised the mage hadn’t blasted Sora’s phone with a firaga yet. Sora had gotten better, no longer shouting loudly when he answered, but he should have waited to call until he was out of the room. 

“Sora,” Riku scolds lightly, and Sora mimes complaining before the image on screen gets shaky and Riku can’t make out anything distinct. The screen goes from dark to light, and then Sora is reappearing, squinting at the new brightness of this different room.

“Better?” he grouches half-heartedly, and Riku nods, once again overcome with how fond he is of Sora. 

“You should have waited until morning to call me,” Riku says, moving so that he can prop the phone on the bedside table and lay on his side, arms too tired to continue holding up the phone for much longer. He must be more tired than he thought. 

“Eh, probably, but I might not have been able to or you might still be sleeping.” Riku doubts that last part, since he had to be awake in about six hours, though once he’s up he’ll likely have to go right back to work. He’s glad Sora called.

Sora does most of the talking, telling Riku all about his day trip to Thebes to check on the city, telling him how the reconstruction is going, that the heartless are mostly gone, and telling him all about the home of the gods. 

“It was so cool Riku! I think I got some pictures of it, I’ll send you some later. But if you get some free time I wanna bring you up there myself, it’s totally different in person.”

Riku smiles sleepily and nods along with his chatter, finding himself starting to nod off, even if he wants to keep listening to Sora talk all night long. His boyfriend’s voice is soothing and he’s exhausted from a day of fighting heartless and running errands, so Riku can’t help but be lulled into a half sleep, only coming out of his half sleep again when he notices the voice has stopped. 

At first he thinks he’s been asleep for a while, and Sora has hung up, but that’s not the case. When Riku opens his eyes, it’s to see Sora staring at him, the fond look Riku himself often gets is reflected back at him. It’s sweet, if a little embarrassing; does he really go around looking so besotted with Sora? No wonder everyone teases him about it.

Sora yawns then, causing Riku to also yawn. Sora laughs at that, the sound music to Riku’s ears. He really needs to figure out a way to thank chip and dale for coming up with such an amazing invention. 

“You look exhausted, you should get to sleep.”

“You don’t look much better,” Riku teases, and Sora goes to argue with him but is stopped by another yawn.

“Okay, yeah, fair. Mountain climbing is tough work,” he laughs. “G‘night Riku.”

“Night, Sora,” he mumbles in response, eyes slipping closed once more. Riku doesn’t remember hanging up, only slipping into a dream of blue eyes, tanned skin that smells of sunscreen, surrounded by laughter and the sound of the ocean.

In the morning he finds the pictures Sora promised, taking an extra moment to himself to scroll through them. It looks like a beautiful place, and he can’t wait until he’ll be able to visit with Sora. He hopes the day comes soon.The thoughts are enough to get him through another grueling day of training newbies and endless research, a smile on his face the entire time. If people give him shit for it, so what? They’re all just jealous. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Important**  
> This is now an AU, canon divergence. I finished the game. but my plans for this no longer fit in, so this is going to be an AU where they aren't in a time crunch so that the boys will have time to goof off together. 
> 
> This ended up way longer than expected. I had to split it up, cut myself off. Part of it also felt like I was pulling teeth to get it written, but hopefully it came out okay. The second part of corona will be in the next chapter. That one might take a bit longer to write, with more details in the end notes.
> 
> Again, not beta-d so sorry for the mistakes. ill try to fix any that are found.

  


Riku pulled his phone out of his pocket when it buzzed with a new message, likely another from Sora. He was exploring a new world today, one that had turned him into a toy and He’s been sending Riku pictures all day of the hijinx he’s getting up to there. This newest one makes Riku laugh suddenly; It’s a picture of Sora’s crotch along with the text ‘Riku im a ken doll’ and some emojis. Riku types up a response and sends it. 

His laughter is short lived however as suddenly his phone goes crazy, and three more messages pop up on his screen, all from different people. It’s then that he notices that Sora hasn’t sent it to just Riku, he’s sent it to their group message where everyone with a gummiphone can see it. And then Riku had responded. Oh boy.

  


Well, the cat was out of the bag now, or at least everyone in the chat knew now, which included Axel so it would be all over by the end of the night. They weren’t exactly keeping is secret, but neither of them were big on PDA and besides telling Kairi, they were just going to let everyone else figure it out. Besides, it was fun watching everyone take bets on it. 

Now it was out in the open, and in such a spectacular way too. That’s what he gets for dating Sora, everything is an adventure. 

“You sure know how to pick ‘em Riku,” The King’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts, Mickey’s voice filled with laughter. Riku turns to face him, the king looking down at his phone. In his hand, Riku’s own phone continues to vibrate with new messages. He glances at it briefly to see that everyone is now trying to square off their bets, demanding to know when they got together, and fighting over if they should count it today or the actual date. Riku turns off the vibrate and put it back into his pocket, leaving Sora to deal with it. 

“You can say that again,” Riku grouses, and Mickey laughs at his response. 

  


The thing about gummiphones is that they aren’t indestructible, something Sora hadn’t even thought about until it falls out of his pocket during a fight and gets stepped on by a giant robot. 

So here he is, at Merlin’s castle, looking for Chip and Dale to see if they can fix it first thing after leaving The Toy Box.

“We figured something like this would happen so we have a few extras,” Chip says, helping Dale to carry over a new device. Sora takes it from them with a grateful smile.

“Thanks guys! You’re the best.” Sora turns the screen on and moves to his messages to let Riku know everything is okay, but stops when he sees there are no messages on the phone. He also checks the photo album, and nothing. “Wait! What happened to all of my pictures?” he panics, turning the phone around to show them the empty album.

“They’re still on your old phone,” Dale informs him, already working on dismantling the broken one. 

Sora’s shoulders slump. “So they’re gone?”

“We have to see if we can salvage the memory card,” Chip responds, waving an arm at Dale. Dale pulls his hand out of the scrapped phone with a triumphant noise, holding a small blue rectangle thing in his hand. 

“Looks like it was  undamaged!” Dale exclaims, and Sora lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He had a lot of precious memories saved on his phone, he would have hated to lose them all. He would need to be more careful. 

“That’s excellent!” he exclaims, handing the new phone over to Chip when he motions for it. He watches as they pop the back of it off, revealing a little slot where the memory card can go. It’s a pretty simple task, just taking out the new, empty one and putting Sora’s old one in. When Sora opens the photo album he sees his pictures are there once again. Even his messages and contacts are back. Technology is amazing.

“This is amazing! Thanks you guys!” he tells them, opening the camera and taking a picture of them. Dale is caught off guard, but Chip manages to smile in time. 

“Just be more careful Sora! You might not be so lucky next time!” Dale admonishes, shaking a finger at Sora. 

“You should be careful to backup your data frequently so you don’t lose it all if something should happen.” Chip chimes in.

“Back up my data?” Sora tilts his head to the side, wondering what they mean.

The next half hour is spent showing Sora how to hook his phone up to one of their computers and transfer his data to the computer. It’s a lot of information to process and Sora isn’t quite sure he’s going to remember how to do that again, but he’s also learned that this way he can empty the pictures onto the computer when he gets to 100 rather than having to go and choose which ones to delete. 

Plus, he was able to get a couple of them printed to keep with him always. He chose the group shot from twilight town, one of Donald and Goofy in Toy Box making funny faces, a picture Kairi sent him of her and Lea taken post training where they look worse for wear but smiling, and two pictures of Riku and him.

  


“Sora?” Sora's head snaps up from the photos to find Riku in front of him, like he had jumped from the picture in his hands. Sora had left Chip and dale’s office to head to his room to finally get some rest after the long trip. Riku is standing at the other end of the hall in the doorway of the library, a couple of books tucked into the crook of his arm.

Sora instantly perks up at the sight of him, bounding over to him and about to throw himself on the other when Ienzo walks out of the room Riku just came from, bumping into the silver haired male. 

“Riku? Is something wrong?” Ienzo inquires, not sure why the other has stopped in the doorway. 

“Oh, sorry,” Riku apologizes, stepping aside for him. When Ienzo spots Sora, understanding dawns on his face. Sora smiles and waves at him.

“Hello, Sora, it’s nice to see you again.” Ienzo inclines his head in greeting, arms full of more books. 

“Uhm, yeah, same!” Sora rubs at the back of his head, “How’s the research going?”

Ienzo glances between Riku and Sora, “We were just checking the library to see if there was anything helpful, think we have a couple leads.” Ienzo gestures to the books Riku is holding and the stack he is carrying. “We were just headed back to the lab to get to work.”

Sora tries not to show his disappointment, but he must do a terrible job at it because Ienzo reaches out and takes the books from Riku, adding them to his stack. “Why don’t you take a break Riku.”

“Are you sure?” Riku asks, even as he’s already taking a step towards Sora. Ienzo shoots them an amused look. 

“You’ve been working non stop since this morning, you need a break. Relax a little, get a good night’s rest and the books will be here in the morning.” 

“You too, make sure you get some rest.” Ienzo nods in agreement, though Riku looks like he doubts the other will heed his words. 

“Yeah! Don’t overwork yourself!” Sora chimes in. He made a mental note to figure out a way to repay Ienzo, maybe see if chef could help him cook up a dessert or food that he liked. He would have to ask around, as Sora didn’t know much about Ienzo. He should get to know him better. 

“Make sure this one knows that,” Ienzo points at Riku who gives a sheepish grin. Sora throws him a disapproving look. They’ve had this conversation before, many times. The silver haired man has been working himself to the bone with searching for aqua, trying to find a way to help Roxas and Namine, helping train the new keyblade wielders, and running on other missions. He often comes back exhausted, falling into a dead sleep the moment his head hits the pillow. Now that Sora is running around again it’s harder for him to drag Riku away for a break.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he gets some rest,” Sora says, looping an arm around Riku’s and tugging the taller male down the hall in the direction of their room. He turns around and waves at Ienzo, wishing him a good night before dragging Riku around the corner. 

After making sure Riku eats a proper meal and takes a bath (where they may have gotten a little distracted), they retire to their room for the night. Riku ends up sitting between Sora’s spread legs on their bed, back to Sora’s chest, while the other brushes through his damp hair. Riku’s eyes are closed, soaking in the feeling of Sora brushing his hair. He’s completely relaxed; stomach full with a well balanced, hearty meal, muscles relaxed from the bath, soul at ease with Sora next to him safe and sound. 

He’s putty in Sora’s hands, going along when the brunette pulls Riku back to lay against his chest. Sora drops a kiss onto his head, and Riku hums with contentment, turning his head to snuggle into Sora’s neck. Even with his eyes closed he can tell Sora is smiling at him, lithe arms coming up to encircle his chest in a hug. 

“Hey do you have your phone with you?” Sora breaks the silence that has settled around them suddenly.

Riku takes a moment to respond, so deep in relaxation it takes him a moment to process Sora’s words. He looks over to the nightstand, where he thinks he left his phone last. It’s sitting where he left it, charging. 

“Mm, yeah it’s over there,” he nods in it’s direction, too lazy to lift a hand. Riku grunts in displeasure when Sora reaches over to grab it, jostling him from his spot in the process. “Do you not have yours?”

“No, I’ve got mine,” Sora takes his out too, tapping on the screen to wake it up. “I got some new games while I was in corona. I’m going to transfer them to your phone so I can kick your butt again.”

Riku rolled his eyes. He’s pretty sure he was the one who was winning when they last went head to head but they were interrupted when Riku got a call from Mickey, and Sora was able to get ahead. Riku doesn’t think it counts but try telling Sora that. 

Riku watches with amusement while Sora works on getting the games onto Riku’s phone, the brunette grumbling to himself about technology and how complicated it is. Sora almost gives up before Riku finally gives him a hand. He’s rewarded with a kiss, so it was worth it. 

It’s not so worth it when Sora nudges him into a sitting position, Riku whining in response, not wanting to do anything other than cuddle with his boyfriend he hasn’t seen in over a week. He tries to tell Sora this, coax him into letting riku stay huddled into his side, but Sora doesn’t relent. 

With no other option, Riku retaliates by relaxing all of his muscles, leaving Sora lift Riku’s dead weight off of himself. It doesn’t seem to deter him though, instead it just makes Sora laugh, which is extremely infectious. Riku gives in with a grin, letting Sora push him off and shove Riku’s own phone at him. 

Loaded on the screen is a game called the musical farmer, something about sorting eggs. The first round Riku gets his ass handed to him, unable to figure out the mechanics until the round is half over, but the second round is closer and Riku wins the third. Sora still crows his victory of two to three, demanding Riku give him a prize. 

“Shouldn't we have agreed on this before hand?” Riku teases, pushing Sora's shoulder playfully. Sora just grins at him innocently, using his big blue puppy eyes on Riku. “Alright, alright. What do you want?”

“Hmm…,” Sora taps his finger to his chin, eyes shining with mischief as he leans into Riku’s space and whispers dirty suggestions into his ear. 

Riku leans back with a pink face and his brow raised, “Really? You’re all set to go again already?”

“Like you aren’t,” Sora climbs over Riku, straddling his lap, placing his hands on Riku’s shoulders. He wags his eyebrows suggestively, which looks absurd rather than sexy, and Riku laughs.  

“People keep giving me crap about corrupting your innocence but they have it all backwards,” Riku lets himself be pushed back onto the bed, laying below Sora. 

“Oh please,” Sora rolls his eyes. “You love it,” to punctuate this, Sora gives a roll of his hips, causing Riku to gasp at the friction between them. His hands move to grasp Sora’s waist, encouraging the slow grind that continues. The brunette leans down to place a lingering kiss on Riku’s lips, before pulling away just enough to speak. “You love me.”

“Someone has to,” Riku tries to tease back, but it just comes out as a gasp, his breathing coming faster as Sora’s hands work their way under his shirt, talented fingers teasing him.

“Less talking, more kissing,” Sora demands, slotting their lips back together. There isn’t much more talking that night as Sora claims his prize for winning.

  


“This is the worst,” Sora whines, voice staticy through the phone’s tiny speaker. This is at least the tenth time he’s repeated that sentence since they started their call an hour and a half ago, Riku ignoring him once again.

“Riku~” he needles, “Riku, Riku, Rikuuuuu”

Riku sighs and lays his pencil down, looking up at the screen of his phone, where Sora is trying to balance his pencil on his nose. He looks like a fool, and Riku feels his lips twitch up into a smile even though he is trying to discourage Sora’s behavior.

“Sora.” he says, going for a stern tone. The brunette just rolls over, letting his pencil fall to the floor forgotten. He looks over at Riku through the phone upside down, smiling triumphantly at him. 

“I’m bored,” he states, as if it wasn’t painfully obvious from his behavior already.

“So I’ve gathered,” Riku drawls, leveling a flat stare at his noisy boyfriend. Sora just smiles wider. “We have to do our school work Sora.”

Sora’s smile falls into a scowl at the mention of their studies and he rolls his eyes. He perks up and flips over, switching his tactics. He levels a heated look at Riku through hooded eyes, tongue darting out to wet his full lips, drawing Riku’s gaze to them. His voice takes on a breathy quality, full of pleasurable promise. “I want to do something else.”

Riku blinks, breaking himself out of Sora’s spell and returns to his studies, pretending to be bored so as to not let on how tempting his boyfriend’s offer is. 

With the distance between them and how rarely they get to see each other the past month, they’ve had to get a little creative. Recently they discovered how to use the gummiphone to their advantage when it comes to the carnal aspects of their relationship. It’s where most of their conversation these days lead to inevitably, but Riku is determined to get at least some studying in. “After your homework we can do whatever you want.”

Sora heaves a sigh in response. He drops the seduction tactic, shoulders slumping as he huffs in disappointment, laying his head on his arms folded in front of him. ”But I miss you, why do we have to do homework during talk time”

“Do you want to go back to doing your studies by yourself?”

“No,” Sora pouts, pulling his book back to him and starting to read again. Riku gets another few minutes in before Sora is sighing loudly or tapping his pencil. Riku knows they won’t get anything else done today. 

Sora is currently still in Corona, finally getting a moment to rest after running all over the kingdom, taking refuge in an inn near the town center. He even managed to get his own room, for obvious reasons. They couldn’t exactly do anything with Donald and Goofy sharing the same room. 

Honestly, Riku’s not exactly in the mood right now, his body kind of exhausted, and his mind all over the place. He didn’t get much studying done either, and it wasn’t all because of Sora’s inability to sit still distracting him. Normally that wouldn’t bother him much, used to it as he was. Plus, as much as he likes their newfound activities over the phone, he’s starting to miss being able to actually touch his boyfriend. He tells Sora as much, who nods in agreement. 

“Yeah, it’s just not the same. When I’m here by myself I have to do all the work,” Sora whines, getting a laugh out of Riku. 

“Lazy,” Riku teases, and Sora just nods.

“Why do all the work when you’ll do it for me?” he says back loftily.

Riku shakes his head fondly. “You nerd, why did you even bring it up if you weren’t willing to do the work?”

“I thought it would get me out of homework,” Sora responds with a cheeky grin.

Riku snorts at that. “Alright, I yield. How about we just talk instead?”

Sora cheers at that. 

“Riku!!” Sora comes bursting into their room, the door hitting the wall with a sudden, loud bang. Riku startles into an upright position from where he was lounging on the bed, reading, his keyblade materializing into his hand while he looks around for danger. Nothing follows Sora, and the brunette looks like he’s about to burst with excitement rather than in danger.

“What’s going on?” He asks, relaxing his tensed pose but not getting rid of his keyblade quite yet. Sora’s standing in the doorway still, regarding Riku oddly before he bursts into laughter.

“D-did I really startle you that badly?” He gets out between giggles. “Your face was priceless!”

Riku scowls, dismissing his keyblade and grabbing his paperback, throwing it at Sora’s head. Sora’s too busy laughing to dodge, squawking when it hits its mark. 

Sora picks up the book from the floor and bounds over to Riku, dropping himself down onto the bed besides him, half on top of the other. Riku pushes at Sora’s flailing limbs until they arrive at a comfortable spot, Sora curled into Riku’s side, one leg thrown over his. Sora cranes his neck, smacking a kiss onto Riku’s cheek. Riku reaches up and ruffles his hair before tilting Sora’s head back up for a proper kiss.

“So what had you barging in here like a thousand heartless were on your heels?” Riku asks when they settle, Sora’s short attention span derailing him once again.

“Huh? Oh! Right!” Sora wiggles a hand free and pulls something out of his jacket pocket, holding up a slightly wrinkled paper up to Riku’s face. It looks like a wanted poster of some sort, but it’s hard to make it out when Sora is waving it around like he is. 

“I got invited to Rapunzel and Eugene’s wedding!” Sora exclaims, clearing up exactly nothing. Riku grabs the wanted poster from his hands, and finds out it is indeed a wedding invitation and not a wanted poster. Huh. There’s probably some context here that he’s missing. Or Sora was invited to a criminal wedding.

“Aren’t these the two you just helped with the lady who kidnapped a baby with magic hair?” Sora had mentioned some of that adventure when they talked on the phone a few days ago, and he had sent pictures just like every other world, but they hadn’t had time to talk much on the adventure. Prior to Sora bursting in the door just now, they haven’t run into each other since he left for Corona. 

Sora nods enthusiastically, launching into the tale of his adventures. Riku listen as he recounts his tale, enjoying the warmth of Sora next to him and the sound of his voice. It’s a nice tale, Sora helping vanquish evil once again and bring two people together in true love. 

“And then they handed this to me when I went to say goodbye, isn’t this great?” 

Riku hmms in agreement. Sora turns his head up to look at Riku, excitement still humming through his entire body. “Will you go as my date?”

Riku’s brows disappeared into his hairline, surprised. “You want me to go with you?”

Sora’s brows scrunch together in confusion, “uh, duh? Who else? I even asked Yen Sin if we could take the day off and he said it would be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Riku had no problem with telling people they knew about them, and yes technically Sora knew them, but Riku was a bit more reserved. To him they were strangers. They hadn’t done anything like this before, certainly not quite so public. Their dates were usually more one on one when they did have time for them. 

“Of course I’m sure!” His smile goes sheepish, “And I may have already told Rapunzel that you would be coming?” 

Riku shakes his head fondly. 

“Of course you did. I guess there’s no helping it then,” he tries to act put out but inside he’s starting to come around to the idea. Riku figured this would happen eventually, what with Sora’s matchmaking prowess and all. This wasn’t the first or last wedding he had been invited to, just the first that he had asked Riku to go as his date to. Plus, It’ll be really nice to hang out with Sora, get away from all the madness in their life.

“Really? You’ll go?” Sora pushes himself up onto his hands and knees, hovering over Riku with his brightest smile on his face, eyes shining with happiness. If Riku had any reservations left, they would have crumbled at that look alone. In all truth, Riku never stood a chance. He never does against Sora. He’d be worried, if it wasn’t Sora who had that power over him; Sora wouldn’t ever make him do something he didn’t want to do.

Riku hooks his arm around Sora’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. The brunette leans into it eagerly, moving to straddle Riku’s waist. When they pull apart, they are both smiling at each other. 

“This is going to be the best wedding ever,” Sora claims, and Riku thinks that if he’s going with Sora then yeah, it might just be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter mainly includes stuff I'll have to draw up, so it's going to take a bit longer. But also a shameless self plug, I've started stream my art on twitch, so if you want to check that out, maybe even follow me, I'll try to stream within the next few days part of the stuff for next chapter. twitch.tv/avedavit
> 
> If you enjoyed it, let me know with kudos or even a comment! 
> 
> All images in here were made by me, any art drawn by me, do not use or edit these images.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! Ill work on more once I get further in the game. I have the next chapter planned out, just gotta make all the things for it. 
> 
> All images were made/ edited/ taken in game by me. I might post the templates at some point if anyone is interested. The emojis are either from Disney emoji blitz or made by me. Please don’t repost or edit any of these images.
> 
> A link to the images if they are not showing up: https://imgur.com/a/F2tr4X1


End file.
